Оселлус/Галерея
Восьмой сезон Школьные сюрпризы. Часть 1 Students arrive at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Gallus and Ocellus entering the school S8E1.png Students walking around the school lobby S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity notice Ocellus S8E1.png Smolder looking at dragon Ocellus S8E1.png Thorax -what did we talk about-- S8E1.png Ocellus dropping her dragon disguise S8E1.png Ocellus reveals her true form S8E1.png Thorax -stay in your own form- S8E1.png Thorax introducing Ocellus S8E1.png Ocellus transforming in fright S8E1.png Ocellus transforms into a plain pony S8E1.png Pony Ocellus runs away from Silverstream S8E1.png Ocellus hiding under Fluttershy's mane S8E1.png Silverstream excited to meet Ocellus S8E1.png Silverstream -ponies could turn into- S8E1.png Silverstream doesn't know what Ocellus is S8E1.png Thorax appears before Silverstream S8E1.png Fluttershy petting pony Ocellus S8E1.png Seaspray appears next to Silverstream S8E1.png Ocellus scared of General Seaspray S8E1.png Silverstream -in a coral reef underwater- S8E1.png Silverstream -I was a seapony- S8E1.png Silverstream acting cool S8E1.png Silverstream getting excited again S8E1.png Fluttershy, changelings, and Hippogriffs listen to Twilight S8E1.png Sandbar and Ocellus trotting to class S8E1.png Students enter the school's living quarters S8E1.png Gallus watches Yona trip over again S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying over the students S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying to the living quarters S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching party math S8E1.png Applejack teaching about apples S8E1.png Students walk through the fountain square S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching about trust falls S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching with her party cannon S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching with her animals S8E1.png Rarity teaching students about dresses S8E1.png Applejack demonstrates applebucking S8E1.png Students walking to their next class S8E1.png Students in Fluttershy's critter class again S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Rainbow Dash's lesson S8E1.png Twilight -not sure if that method's approved- S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Pinkie Pie's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Fluttershy's lesson S8E1.png Fluttershy's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Applejack's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight flying over Rarity's class S8E1.png Rarity's boring classroom S8E1.png Students bored in Fluttershy's class S8E1.png Friendship students singing together S8E1.png Students dreading another boring lesson S8E1.png Students going to another class S8E1.png Students going to yet another class S8E1.png Students going to yet one more class S8E1.png Pinkie Pie popping a balloon S8E1.png Fluttershy still boring her students S8E1.png Students cry out -bored with this class!- S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rainbow's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Fluttershy's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rarity's lesson S8E1.png Gallus and Ocellus utterly bored S8E1.png Friendship students pleading in song S8E1.png Friendship students in agonizing boredom S8E1.png Students walk through the hall exhausted S8E1.png Yona swinging her hair braids S8E1.png Yona tumbling down the hallway S8E1.png Smolder and Yona get into an argument S8E1.png Silverstream -that was sarcasm, right-- S8E1.png Silverstream -you weren't being sweet- S8E1.png Starlight and AJ separate Yona and Gallus S8E1.png Friendship students go separate ways to class S8E1.png Ocellus accuses Gallus and Smolder of skipping class S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Silverstream -but Friends and Family Day- S8E1.png Gallus -is after class- S8E1.png Silverstream, Yona, and Ocellus discussing S8E1.png Silverstream, Yona, and Ocellus joining in S8E1.png Sandbar tags along with the other students S8E1.png Friendship students about to skip class S8E1.png Students hear Fluttershy around the corner S8E1.png Friendship students afraid of getting caught S8E1.png Ocellus transforms before the other students S8E1.png Ocellus transforms into Rarity S8E1.png Fluttershy and Angel see Rarity-Ocellus S8E1.png Fluttershy -aren't classes that way-- S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus clearing her throat S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus -generosity field trip- S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus -I'm taking the students- S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus flipping her mane S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus squishing her cheek S8E1.png Friendship students see Fluttershy walk away S8E1.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Smolder complimenting Ocellus S8E1.png Ocellus -what did you say about me-- S8E1.png Friendship students sitting by the lake S8E1.png Friendship students laughing together S8E1.png Ocellus -what are dragons good at-- S8E1.png Students want to race with Smolder S8E1.png Friendship students having a race S8E1.png Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus flying S8E1.png Silverstream pointing at Sandbar and Yona S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder dive toward the ground S8E1.png Friendship students go flying together S8E1.png Friendship students flying through the sky S8E1.png Smolder challenges Ocellus to be weirder S8E1.png Ocellus smiling cutely S8E1.png Ocellus making a big transformation S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus and students returning to school S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus falls toward the race leaders S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Ocellus changes back to normal S8E1.png Friendship students make a mess of the party S8E1.png Friendship students looking ashamed S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the friendship students S8E1.png Twilight -my school teaches for all of us- S8E1.png Smolder looking sad at her new friends S8E1.png Smolder flying off after Princess Ember S8E1.png Friendship students sadly walking away S8E1.png Thorax -not everypony sees us the way you do- S8E1.png Thorax and Ocellus flying away S8E1.png Школьные сюрпризы. Часть 2 Young Six hang out in Castle of the Two Sisters S8E2.png Silverstream exploring the old castle S8E2.png Yona rolling down the stairs S8E2.png Yona collapsed on the castle floor S8E2.png Smolder -even I'm impressed- S8E2.png Smolder -what's it called again- S8E2.png Smolder eats old gems as Ocellus explains S8E2.png Ocellus -I remembered it from class- S8E2.png Ocellus -History of Pre-Equestrian Friendships- S8E2.png Young Six hiding out in the old castle S8E2.png Yona hugging her new friends S8E2.png Smolder trying to break out of Yona's hug S8E2.png Yona, Ocellus, Gallus, and Smolder hear Silverstream S8E2.png Yona about to speed toward Sandbar S8E2.png Ocellus sees the cart of pillows S8E2.png Ocellus surrounded by pillows S8E2.png Ocellus lying on top of pillows S8E2.png Smolder pops up behind Ocellus S8E2.png Smolder declaring a pillow fight S8E2.png Bugbear Ocellus holding a lot of pillows S8E2.png Young Six in a happy laughing pile S8E2.png Young five looking over at Silverstream S8E2.png Young five confused by Silverstream's excitement S8E2.png Silverstream's friends looking at her S8E2.png Silverstream transforming S8E2.png Silverstream transforms into a seapony S8E2.png Young five looking at seapony Silverstream S8E2.png Young five smiling at Silverstream S8E2.png Ocellus' friends amused by her comment S8E2.png Young five hear a strange sound S8E2.png Young five looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Young Six looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Ocellus -am I the only one who didn't- S8E2.png Ocellus' friends looking embarrassed S8E2.png Ocellus pointing at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Ocellus -I can make friends with it- S8E2.png Ocellus as a puckwudgie S8E2.png Puckwudgie Ocellus approaches the puckwudgie S8E2.png Puckwudgie shrieking at Ocellus S8E2.png Young Six surprised by the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona facing down the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona about to stampede S8E2.png Puckwudgies surrounding the Young Six S8E2.png Young Six afraid of the puckwudgies S8E2.png Young Six surrounded by puckwudgies S8E2.png Smolder looking to Ocellus for a solution S8E2.png Puckwudgies close in on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona -not scared- S8E2.png Yona confident with her friends S8E2.png Young Six stack hands on top of each other S8E2.png Young Six ready to fight the puckwudgies S8E2.png Puckwudgies attacking Ocellus S8E2.png Ocellus gets saved by a rainbow blur S8E2.png Young Six looking up at the sky S8E2.png Puckwudgies floating off the ground S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight touching horns S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight creating a barrier S8E2.png Confetti rains down on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Ocellus impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Silverstream excited by the Mane Six S8E2.png Young Six looking at excited Silverstream S8E2.png Silverstream blowing through the barricade S8E2.png Silverstream beyond excited S8E2.png Mane Six gather around their students S8E2.png Ocellus -you're going to send us back- S8E2.png Young Six don't want to go back home S8E2.png Young Six listening to Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Young Six unsure about returning to school S8E2.png Applejack talking to the students S8E2.png Young Six completely stunned S8E2.png Mane Six and students return to the school S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Race leaders appear before the students S8E2.png Ocellus -none of us are- S8E2.png Ocellus hiding behind Smolder S8E2.png Smolder -we're going back to school- S8E2.png Ember pleading with Smolder S8E2.png Ember and students looking at Twilight S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle tells Neighsay to step aside S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing everyone S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle making her case S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight smirking at Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Celestia confronting Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Students overjoyed; race leaders uncertain S8E2.png Mane Six and students enter the school S8E2.png Twilight singing -is home to everyone- S8E2.png Ocellus singing -we're learning how to trust- S8E2.png Gallus startles Ocellus with Flash Magnus bust S8E2.png Gallus playing a practical joke on Ocellus S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Gallus flying through the fountain square S8E2.png Gallus meets his friends in the fountain square S8E2.png Twilight sings -there's a griffon in the garden- S8E2.png School students listening to singing yaks S8E2.png Starlight -that might have been a changeling- S8E2.png Fluttershy -but it kind of looks like me- S8E2.png Applejack's apple tree-growing class S8E2.png Applejack's class doing trust falls S8E2.png Students catch Yona when she falls S8E2.png Smolder burns a dress in Rarity's class S8E2.png Young Six and students in Twilight's class S8E2.png Young Six and students listen to Twilight S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle singing to her students S8E2.png Twilight glowing in front of her students S8E2.png Young three -once we master kindness- S8E2.png Fluttershy showing puckwudgie to her students S8E2.png Young Six in Fluttershy's kindness class S8E2.png Young Six laughing in Fluttershy's class S8E2.png Young Six looking at a book S8E2.png Young five and students on the stairs S8E2.png Mane Six and students gathered for the photo S8E2.png School of Friendship group photo S8E2.png Smolder jumping for joy S8E2.png Thorax ruffling Ocellus' mane S8E2.png Twilight welcoming students back to school S8E2.png Категория:Галереи персонажей